Existing technologies that transfer power from a source to a load utilize converters that use capacitors as DC capacitive storage. Typically, DC capacitive storage systems have been used for size, and cost reasons. In such cases, the energy is stored within the capacitor as ½ CV^2. That is, generally speaking, the capacitor stores energy in the form of an electrical charge that produces a potential difference across the capacitor plates. One of the issues with such circuits is that they require rectification, direct wire connection, current pulses, DC regulator circuits for DC output, inverters to reproduce square wave outputs or more complex digital to analog power shapers to re-create AC sine waves and other such complexities. Additionally, such previous electronic converter circuits using DC capacitive storage typically receive an input alternating current (AC) signal and are converted to direct current (DC) to allow for the energy storage within the capacitor thereby outputting a DC signal to a load. This may not always be desirable as in most power transfer cases an AC output signal is desired because a large percentage of power (work) equipment is required to operate from AC sine wave sources and the larger the loads, the more pure (without power harmonic content) the source power is required. Usually this is only possible with direct line-load connections.
That is, existing converters change the input voltage to DC, store the energy in a capacitor and then use switching systems to convert to the desired output level. This requires input current control to minimize harmonics, rectifiers, storage capacitors, output filters. These are relatively complex systems and do not normally provide a clean sinusoidal output waveform (i.e. these systems have power harmonics and high frequency harmonics on the input and output).
It would be advantageous to provide a circuit for transferring power to a load from a source to transfer the energy such as to obviate or mitigate the disadvantages of capacitive storage solutions. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a circuit that allows an input AC to be output as an output DC signal without diode rectification and other associated re-construction steps.